A Watermelon Kaleidoscope
by Afallon
Summary: A series of small one shots for IzuMina week of 2019! [Mix of Fluff/Angst/Sensual depending on prompt] [Coverart from Kiwikyu]
1. Day One - First Kiss

For a first time in a long while. Izuku Midoriya was afraid.

Truth to be told it was a confounding emotion that wells up in his chest. The world was muted as he absentmindedly strip off his uniform to hang it up in the closet. Oblivious to his classmates chattering around him as they put their uniforms away. Some questioning what they'll do after class, some complain about the difficulty of the simulation test they went through. The latter being what sent the young boy into a state of silent contemplation. Trying to discern why he acted the way he did in the simulation. The test was a hostage scenario, his class split into three teams. One for Heroes, Villians, and Hostage respectively. He had thought it would be a simple test, it should've been simple. There were many moments in his life where he was able to act when he and others had been in real jeopardy! So wh-

A playful slap on his shoulder blade made him jolt. His eyes widen in surprise as he was brought out of his daze. "Ah sorry to scare ya man." Izuku realize the voice belonging to his friend Kirishima. Still blinking in surprise he turns his head to see his friend next to him. Stratching the back of his head as he looks at Izuku with concern.

"I've been trying to talk to you bud but you were out of it. You tend to mumble, not this freaky zoning out that you were doing. No offense." Hearing this made Izuku cheeks to somewhat flush in embarrassment. Sheepishly directing his gaze to the lockers beside them.

"Ah, I-uh sorry about that Kirishima." He chuckles to defuse the tension. Drawing up a hand to rub his arm to try to calm his nerves. The last thing he wanted was to lose control of his emotions in front of his classmates.

His friend continue to give him a look of concern. Putting his arm down to rest his hand on his hip. "It's alright man I'm just worried about ya. Don't tell me you are hung up what happened out there? So you choked, it happens to the best of us."

Izuku flinch as if he was struck. His face became downcast at Kirishima blunt words of reassurance. Yes, Izuku Midoriya the successor of One for All had choked during the test. He was assigned to the Hero Team, and they had come to a plan on rescuing the Hostage team from the Villain team. It took some effort to get a plan together, but he was confident that they would win the test. He had no doubt in his mind about it. He had believed that. Until his team made contact with the Villain team who was using one of the Hostages as bait, Ashido Mina. His girlfriend of two months.

For four seconds he stood frozen, feet rooted to the ground. Paralyzed in fear.

This was the crux of his emotional conundrum. It was simply baffling to say the least. He had never been frozen out of fear besides the close encounter with All for One. He moved without hesitation to save Kacchan from the Slime Villain, moved without hesitation to save Uraraka from the Zero-Pointer, moved without hesitation to save Asui from Shigaraki, so why is it that when it came to Ashido that he froze on the spot?

Unaware he fails to realize his was mumbling this time as he felt a broad hand rest on his shoulder. The young boy look up to see Kirishima looking at him. "Hey man, it's alright. I guess you just realized that you have something to lose." This drew an expression of shock on Izuku face. Yet a sense of epiphany burst in his chest. Realization dawned on his as everything became clear to him.

Kirishima was right in a way. Sure he had his Mother and All Might to not disappoint, but they were role models, figures in his life that stay in the sideline. He had dedicated every day of his life to prove the world that he could become a hero. Constantly pressing onward even if it meant breaking his limbs in the process. His very reason for being been to become the number one hero. Then Ashido Mina came into his life like a shooting star in a very dark world. His very world changed forever.

Unlike his mother or All Might, Mina have always believed in him. She accepted who he was without prejudice or bias. Always by his side to cheer him up whenever he felt down. The colors in the room always becomes more vivid whenever she enters. It's as if she was the source of his happiness that he had been missing for all these years. She made him feel complete, happy, and loved.

So is that what happened then? When he stood there, at that moment he was crushed under the realization of how much she met to him? No, now that he thought back on it he knew what brought him to a halt. A thought that came to him when he saw her. A small thought yet it terrified him. The world without Mina. Without her at his side. Unlike the other important people in his life Mina was beside him, out in the field with him. What would happen if something were to happen to her? That thought is what froze him. In truth he doesn't know. He doesn't want to know.

"Y-you're right Kirishima." Izuku finally stammers. His friend continue to have his hand on Izuku shoulder, still concern for him.

"Look man you know I suck at this unmanly stuff, so I'll say this. I know how you feel, heck I froze once myself before I enrolled here. It's okay to feel afraid, it reminds you that you're human. Reminds you to appreciate the things we take for granted." Kirishima said awkwardly, not use to giving a pep talk. Fortunately it was enough for Izuku who held back the pressure behind his eyes as he looks at his friend in gratitude. He was blessed to have friends like Kirishima.

Kirishima was right, he has been working towards one goal for so long that he forgot something important. To stop and enjoy life, savor every moment that he has with Mina. For a Hero life is a dangerous one.

Rubbing his eyes with his arm he gave his thanks to which Kirishima gave a wave in dismissal. "Nah don't mention it man, it's what friends are for." With a grin he walked away to converse with their other classmates. Leaving Izuku alone with his newfound understanding of his emotions.

Wiping away the last of his tears his expression turn to that of determination. Putting on his school uniform he closes his locker and beeline to the door. Exiting out into the hallway where he picks up snippets of conversation down the hallway to the left of him. Turning on his heels he saw a group of his female classmates gathering outside of the door to their lockers, talking among themselves about things he did not pay heed to. The only thing he set focus on was the beautiful pink girl that have become the core of his world in the last two months.

His feet subconsciously move on their own as he made his way towards her. She took notice of his approach, turning towards him with a smile. "Ah! Midori! We were chatmm-" Her words died in her throat as she was silence by Izuku gentle kiss. Her yellow eyes widen in surprise before becoming half-lidded as she savors her first kiss. There were noise around them, squealing follow by a smack was heard, but they were in a whole other galaxy away to notice.

Izuku didn't know how long his lips kept of Mina's own. Time seem to have slowed to a crawl. He wanted this first kiss to mean something, to be a silent promise. Despite feeling like an eternity it was only two seconds before he stepped back, blushing up a storm as he realized that he just kissed his girlfriend for the first time. Said girlfriend gave a wider smile as she caught Izuku tie with her hand. "Not bad~" She steps forward to give Izuku a light kiss, leaving him more red in the face. Lasting only a second before she lean back to look at Izuku. Her yellow eyes meeting with his emeralds. "I love you too, Izuku." Her sweet words finally made Izuku smile in return.

Izuku Midoriya was no longer afraid.

* * *

**Author Note: A bit suprised at myself, only decided to participate in IzuMina week at 8 PM in my time and wrote this with a hour to spare. Deadline is one heack of a motivation. So I apologize for any bad grammar. Well here's my entry, I look forward to making more fluff on my favorite BNHA pairing!**


	2. Day Two - Beach

It was moments such as this that he often thought to himself. Is it all a dream? From the way the soft sand crumble underfoot, how the sea breeze dance across his skin, to how his girlfriend seemingly glow beneath the warm sun. He watch the way her back muscles flex and move as they head on to Dagobah Beach. Something they had plan on going to for a while now. A much-needed respite away from their grueling classes. To take a break was exactly why this felt otherworldly. He is a workaholic after all. If someone where go back to the past and tell his past self that instead of working to become a hero he would be spending sunny days such as this with a gorgeous girl. His past self would simply laugh and call said person crazy to suggest such things.

Yet here he was, walking in a trance like state as he follows the girl of his dreams. It was ironic he thought, Mina was truly an alien invader. Not only did she invaded his dreams but his every waking thought as well.

He snap out of his silent worship when Mina suddenly skip forward. Giggling at the sight of the calm shore and the fact they were finally here. Her head turn to pan the area, finding a decent area to put their stuff down. Seeing a good spot she bound over to it, opening up the parasol that she was carrying and plant it firmly into the sand. With it firmly secure she turn to him with a smile, hand on her hips as she watch him approach through her tinted sunglasses. "Am I the only one glad to be out here?" She joked in a teasing way.

A smile spread across his face as he set the picnic basket he was carrying down near the parasol. Pulling out the beach blanket he was holding under his arm and unroll it atop the sand. He was in the process of reaching for the sun lotion when he felt Mina drape over him, all to aware of her assets as she weighs on his back with a giggle. The texture of her skin and her two piece swimsuit instantly prompt his face to turn into a blushing mess. "M-Mina…" he stutter out bashfully, not use to this much skin contact with his Mina.

A shiver ran down his spine when she giggle in his ear. Looping her arms around his neck as she gently rock on him. "Mmm you're already hot. We should put on sun lotion before you get sunburn." The way she drag out her vowels and in such a low tone made him blush to the point of being comparable to a tomato.

He knelt all the way down on the blanket in defeat. Mina has him in her grasp like putty. She let out a hum as she shifted her weight to reach the bottle in the basket. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "W-what you p-plan on doing Min?." He knew that smile, it was the smile of a devilish prankster that enjoys making a mess out of him.

"Now whatever do you mean Midori, I'm simply being a girlfriend who is very caring for her cute boyfriend~" The way she giggle as he watch the bottle go out of his vision sent more shivers down his spine. Wait no that was something else. His eyes widen in surprise as he realize Mina was squirting a glob of sun lotion as the top of his back. The more she continues to pour a line down the spine the more he became nervous.

"Isn't that a bit much?" He ask shakily to which he was prompt with more giggling. Face still lit like a tomato he gave a surprise gasp as he felt her hands pressing down on his back and began to slide down. She slather the lotion all over his back, massaging his muscle as she went. The way her hands made their magic on his muscle made him relax. Only to tense again when she leaned forward. Pressing her chest down on his back as she move her hands to put the lotion on his arms. Humming a tune to herself as she then made her way towards his chest. Where she can surely feel how hard his heart was pounding.

"Aaaaaand done! You're good to go Midori!" She exclaimed merrily much to Izuku unsaid relief. He thought his face was going to burst into flames with how much blood was rushing to it. He heard her let out a sigh of content as she got off her back and plop down on the blanket.

He was going to turn to thank her till he caught her gaze as she laid down, her yellow iris somehow visible through her tinted sunglasses. She still have her sly smile, taking ahold of the bottle once more to squeeze out drops of lotion on to her exposed abdomen. "Care to treat me in turn? I don't want sunburn either~" The way she spoke felt she already knew his answer and she would be absolutely right.

Giving a sigh in defeat he turn on his knees to face her. Scooting over a bit closer so he can have an easier time to apply the cream. Heat rose up to his freckle cheeks once more as he looks down to his girlfriend. Everything about her is alluring. Her pink skin, untarnished by neither blemish or other marks due to her Acid Quirk. Her cute crooked horns. Her eyes, by All Might there was something otherworldly beautiful about them.

"Oh Midori~" He jolt back to his senses when he heard Mina calling out to him. He blushes once more, at this rate it is amazing that he was not stuck with a permanent blush. Hearing her giggle at his blush made him more bashful, looking to the side as if that would calm him down.

"Hey now Izu, there's nothing wrong with looking. I want you be comfortable with me. Here," She said with genuine care. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her reaching out to his hands. Pulling them on to her stomach to which he took in a sharp breath. Feeling the cream squish underneath his palms. "It's alright Izu, I know you won't do anything to me. You've proven that many times." She said with such sweetness that it pluck his heartstrings. How did he ever earn the love of such an amazing girl. The prospect of him being desirable is still foreign to him. Years of bullying does wonder to self-esteem after all.

"A-ah that's sweet Mina." He finally found his voice to speak back. Even managing the willpower to start applying the lotion around her curvy form. The feeling of her silky skin was heavenly. Hearing his girlfriend give off a pleased hum made this much more relaxing.

With Mina safely protected from the sun deadly rays he plop down next to her. Rolling on to his back to look up at the fluffy clouds above. A sense of tranquility awash over him in that moment, all the tension built up over the last weeks simply vanish. A smile spread across his face as he felt Mina scoot closer up to him to get in a comfortable place, their shoulders rubbing with the close contact. Please with her spot she let out a content sigh as they both laid on the blanket in peace. No rowdy classmates, no noise from the dorm, no lectures. Just them, together under the umbrella, with only the sound of crashing waves to fill the quiet atmosphere.

Almost subconsciously, he move his arm to interlinks with Mina's and clasp her warm hand with his own. She gave a content hum as she welcome the affection, squeezing his hand in return "Let us fight for more days like this." She said softly.

"Yeah, we will" He said in agreement, sporting a small smile as he pledge a silent vow in his heart. If this was truly a dream, then he shall defy fate to keep it the same way he defy to become a hero.

* * *

**Author Note: Here's Day Two of IzuMina Week! The Beach prompt was somewhat easy to make a idea for. Tomorrow will be a bit tricky as I'm choosing the Space AU prompt. It'll be fun to decide on a idea for it though.  
**


End file.
